FTL: Adventures of the USS Nomster
by Rhusker
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfiction of a game I'm ADDICTED to. Hopefully you enjoy it and I'm open to all kinds of feedback. Just a quick one-off I came up with a while ago. Also I apologize for bad spacing.


FTL: Adventures of the USS Nomster

"Attention bridge crew of the USS Nomster," said Captain James Husker as the crew lined up on the bridge. "We will be leaving

spacedock in 10 minutes. Make sure your systems are running properly. Chief Engineer, report."

Ron Thompson straightened up, looking nervous. This was his first time working on a ship, and the stress of it all was making his Zoltan

energy fluctuate. Even top marks in the Federation Fleet Academy could not suffice for personal experience. "All systems functioning

normally, Captain."

"Thank you. Tactical Officer, report."

"Weapons looking good, Captain," Nathan Flear replied. "Also - d'you mind if I test the laser arrays out in spacedock? It would be good to

test it before the real thing-"

"First Officer, if you test those arrays on the Federation spacedock I will put you in the brig," the captain said sternly. "You may be a

top-notch weapons technician and a fine first officer, but I cannot allow your inner Mantis to destroy this ship."

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to see how much damage it would do since I replaced the weapons plasma with Slug plasma-"

"You did WHAT!?"

"Well, it would have doubled the damage-"

"It could have destroyed the weapons systems, which you knew perfectly well!" The captain said, fuming.

"I apologize, sir - I'll fix it now," Nathan replied. He scuttled off to the weapons bay, looking dejected. His plan to boost weapons had

failed, and to make matters worse he had incurred the captain's wrath.

"A vital Federation mission with this guy," muttered John Harris. "He'll blow up the ship before we leave Sector 1..."

A few minutes later, Nathan returned with a canister of a dark gray liquid Harris assumed was Slug plasma. "Here it is, Captain. I've

switched it back."

The captain sighed. Years of service aboard the USS Kenmare with Nathan had caused him to become used to crazy ideas such as this being

carried out. "Thank you, Mr. Flear. Medical officer report."

"Everything looks good, Captain," Harris replied. "At least as long as that mad insect doesn't destroy it," He muttered under his breath,

shooting a look at Flear.

"What was that, Mr. Harris?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so. Now, onto the briefing. We've been given a piece of information concerning the Rebel flagship that was stolen from Rebel

hands yesterday by the USS Winnipeg. We need to catch up with the rest of the Federation fleet and give it to them before the Rebels find

us. This will require top efficiency from the crew in times of danger and peace. May we save the Federation." The crew saluted and he

returned. "To your stations." The officers took their seats. Mr. Thompson, make sure pre-flight startup is complete. Mr. Flear, do a test

charge of weapons, but do not fire. Mr. Harris, run a test on the shields."

"Aye Captain," they said in unison.

"Are we ready for launch

"Yes, sir," Thompson replied.

"Weapons charged successfully," said Nathan.

"Shields nominal, Captain." Harris spoke up.

"Right. Thank you. Mr. Thompson, please plot a course for beacon 2.014 mark 6."

"Aye Captain. Plotting course. We should be moving in 10 seconds, sir."

The FTL engines spun up, filling the ship with a high-pitched whine.

"3...2...1... Jump."

In a flash of light, the USS Nomster disappeared.

After a brief jolt, existing in two places at once, and a bright flash the Nomster materialized at the beacon.

The captain surveyed the area. "It appears there's nothing here. Ensign Thompson, charge the-"

BOOM! an explosion rocked the ship. Sirens blared as Husker was thrown out of his chair.

"What was that?!" the captain asked, extracting himself from the bridge floor.

A light flashed on the captain's console. It was a message from the shipwide channel, which he answered. A frightened-looking cadet's face

appeared on the screen. "Sir, it appears we've been hit by a Rebel Scout!"

"Damage report!"

"Fires on deck 4, Captain!" said Ron.

"Shields down, trying to recharge," Harris yelled over the sirens, tapping madly at his screen. "It looks like we've taken 2 hull damage

from their lasers!"

"Any casualties?"

"I don't know, Captain. We don't have any reported yet."

"Get a Damage Control team on deck 4!" Husker ordered, pointing to a woman on her way out. She nodded and hurried off.

"Sir," Flear said, "They're charging weapons again! Looks like an Artemis missile and 2 sets of lasers!"

"Target their shields with laser arrays 1 and 2!" Husker told him. "3 and 4 on weapons!"

"Aye, sir. Charging now..."

As weapons charged the enemy ship fired again.

"Sir, their Artemis is locked on to our shield systems! They're firing! Nathan said.

"Brace for impact!"

Another explosion rocked the ship.

"Shields down, sir!" said Harris.

"Shield crew, get the shields back online!"

For a few moments there was static. Then the screen flickered to life. "We're trying, sir," said Technician Martin, his face appearing on

the console. "But we've got confirmed casualties down here and the medical team that was on its way just got killed by a falling support beam!"

"Get your wounded to the medbay and keep repairs going!"

"Aye Captain." There was no time for Martin to mourn his crew. He rushed over to the shield generator and joined his remaining team.

"Sir, weapons charged and firing!" called Nathan. One laser nullified the shields and the rest hit their targets. "Their shields are

damaged and the Artemis and one laser system is out!"

"Good. Any more casualties, Thompson?"

"Yes sir, we have 15 reported injuries and 2 deaths."

"Too many," the captain said sadly. "We can only hope they all pull through. Flear, fire another salvo when weapons charge."

"Aye, sir."

There was pandemonium in the medbay. Chief Medical Officer Jeanette Samuels had at least twenty patients now, most sporting broken bones

and third degree burns, and one had even been hit with at least 18 pieces of shrapnel. It was a miracle some were alive. "Doctor Samuels,

we have 7 more coming from shields!" One nurse called from the doorway.

"Doctor Markus, take care of them please," Samuels told her assistant. Markus hurried out the door.

Samuels heard weapons fire and cringed before realizing they were the Nomster's. Soon Markus returned. "I need 2 cc's of Moriplex!"

Samuels sighed, then went to grab the medicine.

"Sir, the last salvo was enough to take out their shields and weapons entirely!" said Nathan. "They appear to be breaking up!"

Nathan was right. The key hull structures were collapsing and they watched the Rebel ship explode. Silence filled the bridge, followed by

applause and cheers.

"Are systems back online?" asked the captain.

"Yes sir," said Harris. "Shields coming back on now."

The captain opened a shipwide channel. "Crew of the Nomster, we have defeated our enemy!" The applause was so loud you could hear through

the whole ship. "Although we have won, let us take a moment to remember the two crewmen who died today. These two brave men sacrificed

themselves to protect the ship, and indeed the Federation. Although they have died their memory will live on forever in the hearts of every

one of us. To Crewmen Dax Evels and Joe Gerard!

"And so, brave crew, let us continue on. For the Federation!"

"For the Federation!" The crew echoed.

And so the USS Nomster continued its journey. Shall it always be remembered as the ship that lived to fight another day.


End file.
